You'll Be In My Heart
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Why can't they understand/ The way we feel?  Will/ Quinn random one-shot based on the song of the same title.


You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own the song 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins.

AN: So I had a bit of a Disney craving, and then this happened. And I am working on the other Quill fic, I just had to get this out of my system first.

Ruby.

* * *

><p><em>Come stop your crying<em>

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_Always_

* * *

><p>"Quinn!"<p>

She always turned to the sound of his voice calling her name but not this time.

This time she couldn't, this time her feet were carrying her faster than her brain could even compute, she was running down the corridor, not even registering if she passed anyone on the way, blocking out everything, but not powerful enough to block the flood of tears that blurred her vision.

She continued to run blindly, not caring where she was going as long as she was getting away.

Away from _them._

Her heart beat a tattoo in her chest.

She turned again, and looked around wildly for escape, fresh tears welling up with a vengeance at the incredulous and taunting inquisitive gazes of the students gathered at their lockers.

He was there when she spun round, his breathing ragged, and she was still trying to find some way of escaping the walls of rules and regulations that twisted and ridiculed the very integrity of pure emotions.

She screwed her eyes up and pushed his chest with both hands, sending him stumbling backwards away from her, and she retreated backwards a few wavering steps, her tears an unstoppable waterfall down her face.

She gasped a few shaky breaths, and even through her tears, she knew he was crying too, and again the anger and bitter resentment shook her from within.

"Quinn", he repeated, brokenly, and again, but was drowned out by her renewed sobbing.

She sensed rather than saw his arm stretching out in front of him across the foot space between them, and his fingertips uncurling to almost reach her.

She swayed slightly, and looked down at the floor as she touched her fingertips to his, interlocking them, and finally grasping his hand tightly, her breath leaving her in a rush.

He darted a furtive look behind them, and into the two classrooms either side of them, choosing the empty one to his right, and pulling her hastily inside, locking the door behind them with his free hand and nearly collapsing to sit on the nearest desk, Quinn leaning into his chest, holding his hand in a death grip and soaking tears through his shirt.

His hand came up to stroke her hair.

"Shhh… I'm here, it's alright… hey…"

He had only caught the tail end of the fight, seen the panic and anger tear at her beautiful face, heard just a few of Santana's cruelly delivered lines, seemingly far-fetched, their sole purpose to instill a fight in her opponent, but somehow directly hitting the truth, albeit indirectly.

"_You know- I know you've been having 'self-confidence boosting' chats with Mr Schue… you should tap that… he want a family- you have a family… you're a mother… "_

"_Get your hands off me!"_

"_Did you say that to him? You know you should take anything you can get… no one wants a ruined failure like you!"_

She seemed to crumple, no longer able to hold off the weight of the words, the cumulative expectation of her to be popular, her own realisation that she didn't want any of that anymore, and the anxiety this brought as she didn't know what else she had to hide behind.

He was there to catch her, to pull her awkwardly to sit on his lap, and she clung to him as closely as she physically could.

It was the first time he had seen her cry like that all the time they'd been together.

They'd had the odd argument, all fuelled by the inability to spend time together as a couple, and these usually ended up with them both clutching at each other to reassure one another that they weren't leaving, eyes pricking with bitter tears.

But this was heart wrenching, sobs wracking her body.

He wondered just how long she had held in and squashed down the hatred that spilled out then in liquid form.

His insides clenched because it must be worse for her, when she had lost everything and in the eyes of everyone else still had nothing. He saw the look in her eyes as she glared at Mike and Tina, and any other innocent pair.

During school hours, she'd close off the vulnerability and romantic longing behind cold eyes. He'd always admired her for being so strong, but maybe she was more like him than he had given her credit for.

Maybe when he sat in his office, his head in his hands and the guilt and fear swirling around him, she'd been hiding herself, maybe she felt the same guilt, because each of them had started the relationship for selfish reasons, but it had quickly turned into something neither of them had the power to stop.

And neither of them wanted to stop.

"Oh honey", he murmured, breathing in her hair, his arms enclosing her tightly, wishing he could close her off from the cruelty in the world, and his protective urges stronger every day, when he knew full well that she was the one protecting him the most, because he didn't know what he would do without her any more.

She turned a tear stained face up to him, and although there was a stirring inside him to run off to find Santana and yell at her until he was blue in the face, yell at everyone that he wasn't a pervert and she wasn't a desperate hussy, and _what the hell was wrong with the world?_

"I don't want _them_ to break us up".

Them. They just didn't understand and dark anger twisted inside him.

"I won't let them", he hissed fiercely.

She nodded, disbelieving, because they both knew they didn't have a leg to stand on.

But they were so close.

She was unaware of his plans, but he was decided in that when she graduated, wherever she ended up going, he would go too.

There was always a shortage of Spanish teachers. Or maybe he could find something in the musical direction. And if not he would be an accountant, and he surprised himself with how strongly he knew he would be happy to be an accountant, so long as at the end of the day, he could go home.

She was home.

At first he had hated himself for feeling this way, hated how hard and fast he had fallen for someone so incredibly out of reach, yet in his reach, as she was right there with him, experiencing the same thing, the pull they had towards each other that couldn't be ignored.

And because she returned his affections, he started realising that there was more to love than he first thought.

Love wasn't just compromise and sex. Love was a long-standing connection that lasted through the ages, love was about disagreeing, and then agreeing to disagree, love was needing to be with someone all the time, and feeling an aching loss when they weren't there.

Love was not knowing how to describe how she made him feel, love was something that when returned, would break down any remnants of any barriers.

Because they were just Will and Quinn.

Two people in love.

"Don't listen to her", he soothed, his lips ghosting over her eyelids, "Don't listen to any of them… they don't know what they're talking about".

She knew he was right. It was just coincidence, and even if anyone found out they had gone way past the point that mere words would drive them apart.

But it wasn't the words that she was most afraid of.

A relationship like theirs wasn't supposed to work. They were supposed to have difficulty with the age gap, difficulty with the labels and their connotations.

They weren't supposed to be strong enough to survive.

Maybe one day, _they_ might see what they were talking about. Maybe it _they_ found it for themselves.

Maybe it was something like fate or destiny, if she believed in anything like that.

"I'm so sorry I can't do anything about it for now", he whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

She sniffed.

"But I promise as soon as I can… the very second you sign out of this school and are no longer a…"

She filled in the gap and squeezed his hand.

"We'll show _them_", she said firmly, the fight back in her eyes, and he kissed her mouth with rough briefness.

He nodded fervently, swallowing the lump in his throat, and holding her against him as he would forever.

She twisted round and pressed their clasped hands to his chest over his heart.

No words were needed.

He knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
